


In his strong hands 3

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: In his strong hands [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Caretaking, Dominant Billy Bones, Emotional Baggage, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Obedience, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Submissive John Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little piece I came up with, about John Silver taking a punishment from Billy Bones. This does not connect with the "Not fucking Tortuga" series at all. Basically it's just smutty garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his strong hands 3

**1.**  
The mist of tears and his messy hair concealed a little of the bosun’s beautiful, concearned face, as Billy helped John off his lap, down to his knees.

”Ya’r gonna behave now?”  
”Y-yes...”

His ass was probably dark red now. He was shivering, still crying from the pain and struggling to maintain balance. The bosun sank down himself and took him in his arms.

”Did I… was it too much, John?”  
”No… Asked for it, didn’t I?”  
”Ya did, but look at ya… Didn’t want ya to cry like this. Let me hold ya, please?”

For the second time, Billy let himself become a mattress for John’s exhausted, aching body. The bosun caressed his messy hair and back very gently, without touching the sore area. Waiting for him to stop crying, the bosun kissed him on his forehead, his hair and his teary cheeks, over and over again.

The pain was so confusing. John cried far more than he’d thought was possible. T’wasn’t as if he’d not felt worse. The hands of the blacksmith used to leave bruises all over his lower back, his ass and the back of his thighs and yes, he’d cried from it, but not like this. Wasn’t even comparable. Those times, he’d been standing with his bare ass in utterly shame, almost fainting from the pain the thick leather belt had caused him, and hearing the malicious voice telling him to stop whining like a little girl and cover himself. He’d swallowed the pain, forced back the tears and no one would comfort him. Instead, the blacksmiths sons would ridicule him, throw grins at him when he tried to sit down without show any pain and the blacksmith himself used to chuckle, speaking loud and clear for their costumers or dinner guests ’bout his sore ass and how he’d sobbed.

This was entirely something else. He could cry, he got comfort and no one would humiliate him. In fact, Billy almost seemed worried, despite the fact that John had literally asked for this.

”Please, John, say something! Ya look fucking destroyed. Why did ya want this? Shouldn’t have done it…”  
”I asked for it and I’d do it again…”  
”No fucking way I’m putting ya through this again! Or myself, for that matter. T’was hard enough the first time and I can’t believe I did it again. There won’t be a third.”  
”It’s just my sorry ass. Ya haven’t mutilated me.”  
”No, but ya won’t be able to sit for another week and I honestly don’t understand why you chose this punishment again. I mean, I remember that time Mr. Lamberth had me lean on to that bloody tree and he used his belt on my bare ass. I knew I deserved it, but I made sure he’d never have any reason to repeat it. Never happened again and I’ve never punished anyone on this ship but you. Hopefully I’m not asked to do this again. Makes me feel like an asshole, actually.”  
”Ya liked yar parents?”  
”Very much. Why?”  
”They never spanked ya?”  
”Two or three times that I recall, and never very hard. My parents preferred talking. Guess I was six, maybe seven the last time.”  
”Jesus… Ya must’ve been a very well behaved kid.”  
”Well, that didn’t help much, did it? Maybe they should’ve spanked me more regular… But I guess that wouldn’t have stopped me from getting press ganged. And I don’t think my parents would consider boarding, murders, stealing or living in this kind of decadence very well behaved. There aren’t enough trees in the world for me to lean on to make up for that.”

The bosun smiled friendly and kissed John on his forehead once again. The sore man sighed a little.

”Feelin’ bad for using ya, Billy. Lying on ya like a mattress.”  
”I don’t mind. Just wish I knew why ya wanted me to hurt ya again. That just couldn’t have felt any good for ya, at all.”  
”Don’t know why, really. Only know that it, somehow, make me relax. Stupid as it sounds.”  
”Maybe ’tis like liquor. Loosen ya up a little.”  
”Never drink that much.”  
”Don’t like to loose control, right?”  
”Something like that.”  
”Can’t say I understand how one could feel better from a beatin’ than liquor, but who am I to judge. Have my own... abnormality.”  
”And what’s that, boson?”  
”Come on, that’s hardly a secret. Which is part of why I can’t understand how ya can be comfortable lying on me like this.”  
”I like both girls and boys, bosun.”  
”Oh…”  
”Mostly girls, but that’s mainly ’cause Nassau Inn isn’t exactly flooding with equally pretty boys.”  
”You don’t say?”

The ironic comment, revealing a glimpse of the bosun’s own frustration, had them both smile. John, who still had traces from the tears on his cheeks, looked at Billy with his big, blue eyes.

”Ya find me pretty, Billy?”

The bosun stroke aside one of Johns dark curls.

”Ya’r pretty, John. Manipulating, extremely annoying and quite a handful. But very, very pretty. And I’d like ya to keep out of trouble that could make ya less pretty, or worse: a pretty corpse.”  


**2.**  
They’d been laying still for almost an hour, and John felt himself getting tired. The bosun didn’t seem to bother, even thou he was laying directly on the floor. He kept kissing John occasionally, on the head and his cheeks, as well as caressing his upper back in soft, gentle strokes. Despite the exhaustion and the pain, John was fully aware of the state his cock, as well as the bosun's, were in. Billy hadn’t mentioned it, perhaps to not make John embarrassed. Lying with your bare ass across a mates, and superiors, lap for a spanking was after all vulnerable enough without adding more to the shame.

Although John didn’t feel ashamed anymore. His ass still was to be sore for days, but lying on the bosun's firm, lean body made him feel released, even more than the first time. He moved slightly and gasped.

”What is it? How sore are ya?”

Billy sounded worried again and John tried to adjust his position.

”Yar belt buckle. It’s a bit uncomfortable when I move.”  
”Christ, John… Why didn’t ya say something. Rise a moment.”

The bosun quickly unbuckled the broad leather belt and put it aside. Then he took John in his arms and helped him back. With only fabric layers between them, it became far more comfortable, but it didn’t help to change the state John’s cock was in. The feeling of Billy’s, as he’d guessed, quite large cock, wasn’t a very good way to make him cool down. He wondered how t’would feel to rut against it, hold it in his hand, take it in his mouth… and other places maybe a bit too sore right now for that kind of… visit.

The pain had paused the lust for a while, but his cock had remained at least half aroused since he’d left the bosun’s lap. It only took a second for it to go full hard again. Without really thinking, he pushed himself against Billy, a bit to eagerly to seem totally unintentional and even though they’d already went too far with this for any of them to consider it a punishment anymore, John froze, afraid he’d crossed a line not to be crossed. The bosun didn’t say or do anything, but when John tried to rise, he felt a strong arm holding him steady.

”Guess this explain why ya preferred that punishment…”  
”Billy, I honestly didn’t know… not first… Please don’t be mad…”  
”Hey, easy, John. Wouldn’t hold ya like this if I didn’t like it myself.”

John felt a hand on his neck and the next second the bosun kissed him. T’was a soft and gentle, yet eager kiss and now, as the mists of pain began to clear a little, he could feel it. The bosun was just as hard as he. Suddenly very insecure ’bout how to react, John blushed and tried to turn his head away. The mixture of pain and lust was very confusing and Billy, who seemed to understand how awkward this was for John, solved it in his own, firm way.

I turned out the bosuns right hand wasn’t only very well suited for punishment or consolation, but for more… lustful movements as well. John panted and gasped as Billy grinded their members to each other in one hand and it didn’t take long for the lousy cook to reach orgasm, squirting all over the bosuns hand and shirt. The bosun came only moments later, with a heavy sigh and he put his left hand behind John’s head and pulled him close for a kiss.  


**3.**  
John had begged for it and the bosun, even though he couldn’t understand it, had to admit the experience had not been unpleasant. At least not all of it. The beautiful, lousy cook was indeed very sore the following days and Billy’d given him some aloe lotion in secret to ease the pain. The way John looked at him when no one noticed, made the bosun blush. He wasn’t very experienced in more serious flirting, but the looks the lousy cook used to give him was nothing but looks of utter devotion.

Since their little session – and the feelings that followed it – had to remain an absolute secret, there wasn’t much they could do at sea if they were to keep it hidden. The bosun couldn’t bare to think what the crew would say if they knew he’d spanked John twice – and the second time because the man had asked for it. Sex was one thing, but this kind of… shameful desires was something reserved for the brothel visits and whores who knew better than gossip ’bout murderers bedroom habits.

The bosun found himself having feelings of protection towards John. In secret, he kept an extra eye on him and the way he scolded at him for mistakes was more of a very well performed charade, than any real anger or irritation. It only took a quick, tender look or a soft, almost invisible stroke afterwords to make John realize that. The cooks desire to obey the boson was as much of a surprise for himself as it was for Billy. T’wasn’t comparable to any kind of obedience or submission the two men had experienced before. It had nothing to do with inability to maintain orders, not doing a good work or being useless in raids or battle. John was a quick learner and had become a vital part of the crew. He was still a pretty bad cook, but no one could complain ’bout his work efforts or contributions to the common good.

One evening, right after supper, John heard Mr. DeGroot talk about him with Billy.

”Seems as if yar lesson in manners was damn successful, Billy. He’s still better at destroying the food than actually cook it, but he’s certainly improving. Hasn’t felt the urge to punch’im for at least two weeks now and that’s a bloody record. What did ya do to’im?”

John froze. He knew Billy wouldn’t tell, but it still felt as if the eels they’d had for supper came to life in his stomach. He kept collecting the plates, scraping off the leftovers and listened. The two men clearly didn’t now he was eavesdropping. Billy’s voice revealed no emotions what so ever.

”Nothing special, really. Just made it clear what’s expected of him, if he wish to remain here.”

Mr. DeGroot rose his eyebrows.

”Well… blessed be the memory of ol’ Lamberth.”

The older man gave the bosun an amused look and left. John, once again able to move, tried to focus on the plates and he flinched as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

”You know it’s not good manners to eavesdrop, right?”  
”Didn’t mean to.”

The bosun didn’t like the tone of fear in John’s voice, and he quickly looked around to make sure noone could see them, before he embraced the man.

”It’s our secret, John. Ya hear me? No one will ever know and what ever DeGroot think he knows, I can assure ya he has no fucking clue ’bout what’s really happened.”  
”Ya’r gonna punish me again?”  
”No! Why would I do that?”  
”Was eavesdropping, wasn’t I?”  
”Christ, John… Ya’r not suppose flinch every time ya think ya’r doin’ something wrong. We’re fucking pirates, for Gods sake and I absolutely refuse to continue with… this, if it will cause ya any real damage. The only times ya’ll obey me, is when I give ya orders as the crews bosun. Despite what’s going on between us, we’re equal, get that?”  
”I know. It’s just that… I don’t know, it kinda’ feels good to obey you without no one knowing… And I can’t help this… urge for you to discipline me. Have no explanation and I know it’s wrong to wish for it, but it makes me feel good and it has nothing to do with you being the bosun. Even if I’d been the bosun and you a lousy cook, I’d still want to obey you and be disciplined by you.”

John’s voice was very quiet, more of a whisper and the bosun’s heart began to speed up. He stroke the lousy cook’s dark curls.

”Just tell me what ya need and I’ll try to give it to ya, John. Under four conditions.”  
”What are they?”  
”First of all, it has to be completely consensual. I’ll only do this if I’m absolutely certain ya’re not afraid of me, or will use it against me in any way. Secondly, no one will _ever_ know and ya must promise me ya’ll tell me to stop if ya’r not comfortable, _whatever_ I’m doing. The moment ya feel it’s gone too far, we’ll stop, not matter what. Thirdly, it can’t affect the way ya maintain yar duties. _If_ we’re doing this, ya can’t provoke a punishment by doing a bad work or put yerself in danger or acting shitty towards anyone in the crew. Got me?”  
”Sounds very sensible to me, all of it, yeah. What’s the fourth?”  
” _If_ I’m to punish ya, I’ll have the right to give ya an equal amount of comfort afterwords. _At least_. Ya’r not to leave a… _session_ of that kind, if ya’r not feeling consoled and properly cared for. Ya’ll let me tend to _any_ soreness I cause and if ya take ill or get hurt in _any_ way outside our little arrangement, our sessions will stop ’til I’m certain ya’r well enough to receive’em with pleasure.”  
”Ya’r making it very easy for me to agree, bosun… With terms like this, how am I suppose to be disobedient at all?”

The bosun bent down and kissed him.

”Oh, I’m sure I can come up with some extra rules, specially made for lousy, sweet and needy cook… Wouldn’t like him to be too obedient.”

TBC


End file.
